


Il grande giorno

by marthiachan



Series: Sherlock's Diary [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mi guardo allo specchio e mi insulto mentalmente.<br/>Ho un aspetto terribile. L'unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare è Moby Dick, la balena bianca.<br/>Mi metto di profilo e osservo come la mia pancia sia terribilmente sporgente. E il vestito bianco non fa che peggiorare tutto.<br/>Perché ho deciso di sposarmi in bianco? <br/>Non c'è niente di più patetico di una sposa incinta con un abito bianco."<br/>--- Seguito di "Conseguenze"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il grande giorno

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti, sono tornata.  
> Questa piccola shot è dedicata al Grande Giorno di Molly e Sherlock ed è il seguito di “Conseguenze”.  
> Come ne “La versione di Molly”, il racconto stavolta non è in mano a Sherlock ma alla nostra cara Molly.   
> Come sempre, nessun personaggio mi appartiene, ma ho aggiunto qualcosa di mia fantasia.  
> Spero vi piaccia.  
> Buona lettura.

Mi guardo allo specchio e mi insulto mentalmente.  
Ho un aspetto terribile. L'unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare è Moby Dick, la balena bianca.  
Mi metto di profilo e osservo come la mia pancia sia terribilmente sporgente. E il vestito bianco non fa che peggiorare tutto.  
 _Perché ho deciso di sposarmi in bianco?_  
 _Non c'è niente di più patetico di una sposa incinta con un abito bianco._  
Personalmente, avrei aspettato dopo il parto, anche perché abbiamo dovuto organizzare tutto in fretta e furia, ma lui non era d'accordo. Ripeteva che dovevo avere un matrimonio sotto la neve.  
Non so come abbia fatto a saperlo, ma effettivamente è sempre stato il mio sogno sin da bambina, solo non credevo sarebbe mai successo.  
Certo, il mio sogno non includeva una gravidanza di cinque mesi al momento della cerimonia, ma il fatto che lui volesse regalarmi una mia antica fantasia è molto bello.  
In questo momento, però, sento solo il panico. Sono incredibilmente terrorizzata. Sto davvero per farlo?  
Non ho dubbi sui miei sentimenti, e nemmeno sui suoi, ma sento come se qualcosa di più grande di me stesse per investirmi.  
So che non ha senso. Dopo un anno e mezzo di convivenza non ho motivo di pensarla così. Lui è sempre stato dolce e premuroso con me. O almeno da quando la nostra relazione si è evoluta.  
Prima non era certo così. Quando mi considerava solo una ragazza anonima e sciocca che lo guardava con occhi sognanti non era molto carino con me. Tendeva sempre a dirmi cose spiacevoli, nascondendosi dietro alla scusa della sincerità a ogni costo. Poi però le cose sono cambiate.  
E ora mi trovo qui. Pronta a diventare sua moglie tra quindici minuti. E con in grembo la sua progenie. Mi viene da vomitare. Non dipende dalla gravidanza, ma dalla tensione. Forse avremmo dovuto rimandare. Forse avrei dovuto dirgli di pensarci meglio. Forse dovrei fuggire. Mi volto e guardo la porta. Ha un'aria molto invitante.  
A impedirmi di fare follie, arriva la mia damigella d'onore.  
“Sei pronta?”  
“Mary, non so se... Guardami, sono ridicola.”  
“Sei splendida.”  
“Io ho paura.”  
“Di cosa?”  
“Non lo so. Di tutto.”  
“Sei solo nervosa, è normale. Andiamo, è ora.”  
 Ci avviamo alla nostra postazione. Non ho più parenti in vita, nessuno mi accompagnerà all'altare. In verità, praticamente tutti i nostri amici si sono offerti di farlo, ma ho rifiutato. Mi avvierò da sola verso la mia nuova famiglia.  
 _Nuova famiglia._  L'idea mi crea una nuova ondata di nausea.  
“Mary, sto per vomitare.”  
“Questo è il catino. Hai solo cinque minuti. Fateli bastare.”  
L'idea di vomitare in quel catino mi disgusta ancora di più e la nausea svanisce.  
“Va bene. Sono a posto.”  
Mary mi fa l'occhiolino e si posiziona in attesa della musica, insieme alle mie due ex compagne di università che si sono prestate al ruolo di damigelle.  
Quando inizia, partono con eleganza lungo la navata. I loro passi echeggiano nella sala semivuota. Gli invitati sono molto pochi. Io ho pochissimi amici e nessun parente. Lui, d'altra parte, non socializza facilmente, ma incredibilmente aveva più amici di me da invitare. Come familiari ha solo suo fratello, e mi ha detto più volte che avrebbe preferito non ci fosse, ma io ho insistito perché fosse presente. È comunque la sua famiglia.  _E da oggi sarà anche la mia._  
Quando la musica cambia è il mio segnale per partire.  
Dopo aver fatto un profondo sospiro, mi avvio. La navata è lunghissima e i pochi invitati sono tutti girati verso di me, osservandomi con un sorriso. Il mio sguardo va oltre. A lui.  
È fermo all'altare e sta stringendo le palpebre, come per impedirsi di guardare. Non so perché, ma questo mi spaventa. Perché non vuole guardarmi? Cosa c'è che non va?  
Non mi fermo comunque, e arrivo all'altare, a pochi passi da lui. Solo a quel punto spalanca i suoi occhi meravigliosi e mi guarda. E poi sorride.  _A me_. A nessun altro.  
La mia paura è svanita. Il panico, il terrore, la nausea... Tutti svaniti. È come se fossimo solo io e lui. Ricambio il sorriso e lo raggiungo posizionandomi di fronte a lui.  
“Sei bellissima.” sussurra così piano che solo io possa sentirlo.  
“Eppure non volevi guardare.”  
“Non volevo rovinarmi la sorpresa.”  
Trattengo un sorriso commosso e cerco di concentrarmi sulla cerimonia. Non riesco a sentire quello che dice il pastore, il rumore del mio cuore che batte furiosamente lo copre.  
A mala pena riesco a capire quando è il mio turno di parlare.  
“Vuoi tu, Margaret Elizabeth Hooper, prendere quest'uomo, Sherlock Muriel Holmes, come tuo legittimo sposo, per amarlo e onorarlo finché morte non vi separi?”  
 _Muriel?_  Confusa come sono in questo momento, penso di aver capito male e rispondo semplicemente “Lo voglio”.  
Lui mi guarda di sottecchi e sorride.  
“Margaret Elisabeth?” sussurra divertito.  
Effettivamente non gli ho mai detto il mio nome per esteso, ma nemmeno lui lo ha fatto, e il suo è decisamente più comico del mio.  
“Muriel?” replico cercando di restare seria.  
Quando il parroco pone la domanda a lui, non esita un istante per dire “Lo voglio”. Sicuro, deciso. Non ha nessun dubbio, nessuna paura. Questo semplice fatto mi emoziona più di tutto il resto.  
La cerimonia va avanti e quando c'è il passaggio “Se qualcuno è a conoscenza di qualche motivo per cui quest'uomo e questa donna non dovrebbero essere uniti in matrimonio, parli ora o taccia per sempre”, provo un brivido.  
Inevitabilmente, ripenso a solo qualche mese fa, quando con stupore, ho scoperto che Sherlock ha avuto un figlio da un'altra donna. Non una donna qualsiasi. Irene Adler.  _La Donna_.  
Sul momento ricordo di aver provato una sensazione di terribile smarrimento. Non potevo credere che mi avesse nascosto una cosa del genere. Poi, però, ho visto il suo sguardo. Il suo dolore.  
Anche lui non era a conoscenza di essere padre, ma nel momento in cui ha posato lo sguardo su quel bambino che gli somigliava come una goccia d'acqua, si è sentito legato a lui. Lo ha amato all'istante. E sapeva che se ne sarebbe dovuto separare, forse per sempre.  
Era così sconvolto, che è scappato a rifugiarsi in un'altra stanza. Non lo avevo mai visto così e credo nemmeno nessun altro.  
Persino Irene, che non ha decisamente il cuore tenero, si è commossa, e mi ha detto che la porta di casa sua sarebbe sempre stata aperta per il padre di suo figlio e la sua compagna. Un gesto carino da parte sua.  
In questo momento, però, su questo altare, per circa tre secondi trattengo il fiato temendo che quella donna ricompaia per accampare diritti su di lui. Per portarmelo via. Quando il parroco riprende il suo discorso, faccio un sospiro di sollievo.  
“E ora può baciare la sposa.” conclude mettendo fine alla mia agonia.  
Sherlock si china su di me, circondandomi con le sue braccia, e posa le sue labbra sulle mie. Mi aggrappo a lui, baciandolo con tenerezza, e gli sussurro un breve “Ti amo” tra un bacio e l'altro.  
Lui sorride e si avvicina al mio orecchio a cui sussurra di rimando “Ovvio. Anch'io.”  
Gli invitati sono tutti in piedi che applaudono e io mi sento girare la testa per le emozioni che mi stanno investendo.  
Mary mi raggiunge e mi bacia, seguita da Mrs. Hudson, John e Greg. Per ultimo, anche il mio nuovo cognato viene incontro per farmi le sue congratulazioni, sotto l'occhio vigile e minaccioso di mio marito.  
 _Marito._  L'idea è abbastanza incredibile.  
Usciamo dalla chiesa e saliamo nella lussuosa auto che ci aspetta, omaggio di Mycroft e del governo britannico.  
“Come si sente, Mrs. Holmes?” mi chiede lui una volta accomodati nel sedile posteriore.  
“Bene, credo. Non posso credere che sia successo davvero... E lei come si sente, Mr. Holmes?”  
“Sollevato. Avevo paura che qualcosa potesse andare storto.”  
“Anche tu?”  
“Certo. Avevo paura che cambiassi idea o che qualcuno osasse opporsi alle nozze per qualsiasi ragione.”  
Mi metto a ridere rendendomi conto che abbiamo avuto le stesse identiche paure.  
“Allora, ora vuoi dirmelo?” mi interroga poco dopo con un sorriso malizioso.  
“A cosa ti riferisci?”  
“A ciò che mi nascondi da una settimana, cioè da quando sei andata a fare la visita di controllo. Ti ha detto il sesso, giusto?”  
Sorrido, imbarazzata. Non è così semplice.  
“Sì. E no.”  
“Cosa significa?”  
“Sì, so il sesso ma non si tratta solo di questo.”  
“E cos'altro?” chiede accigliandosi confuso.  
“Non lo indovini, mio geniale detective?”  
“Consulente inv...”  
“Sherlock, non fare il polemico.”  
“Io non faccio...”  
“Concentrati sull'argomento di cui stiamo parlando, Sherlock.”  
Lui rimane in silenzio per un po', unendo le mani davanti al viso come sua abitudine. Poi, improvvisamente, comincia a ridere di cuore e infine mi abbraccia.  
“Non sapevo ci fossero casi di parti gemellari nella tua famiglia.” dice baciandomi il collo.  
“Nemmeno io. Ma come sai che non dipende dalla tua famiglia?”  
“Perché in tutto l'albero genealogico degli Holmes, e posso risalire indietro sino a cinque generazioni, non c'è nemmeno un parto gemellare.”  
“Beato te. Io non ho la più pallida idea di come sia l'albero genealogico degli Hooper.”  
“Se vuoi posso fare una ricerca. O magari possiamo farla fare a Mycroft. So che detesta questo genere di richieste, ma per te lo farebbe.”  
Ci mettiamo a ridere.  
“Quindi, sei contento che siano due?”  
“Non dovrei?”  
“Non so, ho temuto che ti spaventassi.”  
“Non ne avrei motivo.” replica stringendomi a sé e baciandomi la fronte. “E ora dimmi, omozigoti o eterozigoti?”  
“Eterozigoti.”  
“Ah, bene. Sesso?”  
“Maschio e femmina.”  
“Perfetto, non vedo l'ora di conoscerli.”  
“Anche io. E so che ti adoreranno, come me.”  
Lui abbozza un sorriso, sembra che un'ombra di tristezza sia scesa sul suo volto.  
“Sherlock, stai pensando a Hamish, vero?”  
“Ci penso ogni giorno.” ammette con un tono che spezza il cuore.  
“È davvero un peccato che Irene non sia potuta venire.”  
“Non mentire, Mrs. Holmes. Sei felice che lei non sia presente.” replica con leggero tono di rimprovero, leggendomi nel pensiero come sempre.  
“Hai ragione, non la volevo al matrimonio, ma avrei voluto che ci fosse Hamish. E che tu fossi felice.”  
“Io sono felice.”  
“Non completamente, giusto?”  
Mi abbraccia e affonda il viso nell'incavo della mia spalla.  
“Molly, mi rendi più felice di quanto tu possa immaginare. Non cambierei un solo istante della nostra vita insieme. Ma spero non mi considererai crudele se ti dico che vorrei Hamish con noi.”  
“Non sei crudele. Anzi. Dimostri solo di avere un grande cuore. Io l'ho sempre saputo e ora finalmente lo sai anche tu.”  
Lui si stacca da me il tanto necessario a guardarmi in volto e sorride prima di baciarmi dolcemente le labbra.  
“Anche io ho una notizia da darti.” dice estraendo dei documenti dalla giacca e passandomeli.  
Sono i documenti che attestano l'acquisto di una casa. Non una casa qualunque. Il 221 Baker Street.  
“Ma come è possibile?” chiedo sorpresa.  
“Mrs. Hudson mi ha venduto tutta la sua proprietà a un prezzo molto vantaggioso. Con il ricavato acquisterà un cottage in campagna che sogna di comprare da anni.”  
“Allora, andrà via?” domando con delusione.  
“Solo se e quando lo vorrà. L'accordo prevede che lei possa usufruire del suo appartamento sinché lo desidera. Noi non la cacceremo via di sicuro.”  
Sorrido felice. Mrs. Hudson è come una madre sia per me che per lui, non potevo sopportare di perderla.  
“Allora, Mrs. Holmes, dobbiamo discutere i nomi, non credi?”  
“Potremo deciderne uno ciascuno.”  
“Io vorrei una figlia di nome Ophelia.”  
“No, Sherlock. No.”  
“Ma è bellissimo. È il nome dell'amata di Hamlet.”  
“Bel personaggio, nome orribile. Non mi piace e non affliggerò mai mia figlia con un nome simile.”  
“Sei davvero una dittatrice.”  
“Lo sono.”  
Proprio in quel momento, l'auto si ferma di fronte al posto meraviglioso in cui si svolgerà il ricevimento e possiamo archiviare il discorso dei nomi per ora.  
Quando entro nella sala, mano nella mano con lui, provo una strana sensazione di déjà-vu. Come se questo dovesse succedere, in un modo o nell'altro. Come se tutto quello che abbiamo affrontato negli scorsi anni non abbia fatto altro che guidarci lentamente a questo momento.  
Io e Sherlock che creiamo una famiglia.


End file.
